


Damien the Kitten

by Johns_Burrtle



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Consenual Rape, M/M, Sex Toys, Toys, animal - Freeform, kitten play, sex toy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johns_Burrtle/pseuds/Johns_Burrtle
Summary: This work is from my kink book. I liked this story so much I continued it in this book. Unfinished.Go read my kink book! As of Feburary 10th, 2019, 3 chapters are complete!





	1. Chapter 1

Harper, last year, was looking haphazardly through a kink dating sight when he was met with a photo of the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen. Harper was 21 and the boy was 18, barely legal and wanting some fun.

 

The boy had dark hazel eyes with not short but not long dyed-black hair. His name was Damien and he was the cutest, prettiest man on the planet in Harpers eyes. Harper was a 6'2 blonde fuckboy who youd assume was taken by some dumb blonde bitch. But harper was the gayest man on the planet, surely.

 

He sent the boy a DM 

 

5 months later, Damien flew to North Carolina to meet him. He was so fucking adorable and sexy in person. Upon meeting, he was wearing a blue baseball t-shirt and cargo shorts. Opposingly, Harper wore a suit. It was a hilarious exchange for both parties.

 

The day they met in person, well they fucked a ton. But that wasnt all they did! Well, it actually was pretty much all they did.

 

3 months later, they moved in together and bought a house. After about 2 months of normal sex, Damien blatantly stated he was bored of normal sex. Damien and Harper researched for hours about kinks.

 

Needle-play? No. Damien hated pain.

 

Infantilism? No. Damien had daddy issues.

 

Watersports? No. Harper hated bodily fluids.

 

Kitten/puppy-play?

 

Hmm...

 

Damien took the mouse and keyboard from his boyfriend's grip. Damien started typing into the prompt. "Can you leave for a second?"

 

Harper heard nothing from Damien the rest of the day. They spoke nothing of the ordeal for days. Until, 5 days later, the UPS man knocked on the door. After signing for somethinf he didnt know what was, Harper approached his boyfriend.

 

Damien smiled excitedly, tearing into the package like a kid on Christmas. Damiens mouth opened in a large grin. Harper joined him on the floor. "Did you order lingerie or something?"asked Harper, considering the fact was always excited when he ordered clothes.

 

Damien took the package and ran into the bathroom. Harper attempted to open the door but to no avail as the door was locked. "One moment!" His voice seemed so excited. Damien soon unlocked the door but did not open it. Harper opened the door again.

 

Now, harper did not think that cats were hot, but he had never seen his boyfriend sexier than when he opened the door.

 

Damien was wearing a one piece bodysuit complete with a black leesh attached to a pink and black collar. He was wearing pin-on cat ears that were black to match his hair. He was also wearing knee-high socks and slut boots which he knew his boyfriend loved. All that was missing was a tail, which he held in his hand.

 

"I need you to put in me meow~" Damien said in a sexy, teasing voice. "Cmon master." Damien licked his lips, crawling towards Harper. Harper reluctantly grabbed the buttplug. He had never seen his boyfriend this hot. Damien turned around, presenting his ass to his boyfriend. Through a hole in the one-piece, he could see his asshole winking.

 

Harper stuck in the buttplug just as he would stick in any buttplug and Damien swallowed it hungrily. Damien moaned as he grew accustomed to the stretch. "Cmon Kitty, wanna play with Master?" Harper said, grabbing his cats leash. Damien meowed exitedly, crawling after his Master.

 

PRESENT DAY:

 

"Meow!" Damien moaned as his Master shoved his cock in his ass. "Thats a good kitten. Thats a good little bitch, cmon, meow for me bitch!" Harper commanded, biting his boyfriend on the ear. "Meow!" He moaned again. Harper smiled, petting him softly. "Good kitten! Good bitch kitten!"

 

Damien meowed again as his ass got filled with cum, cumming himself. "Cmon lets plug that hole up so you'll feel my cold cum sitting inside your asshole all day." Damien meowed again, shivering because of all the commands. Damien collapsed on his masters lap. 

 

"Aww did I hurt the baby's feelings. Its okay. You were such a good boy! Such a good boy~!" Harper said, rubbing his boyfriends soft hair. It was what they were getting used to: brutal ass fucking complete with degrading talk and hair-pulling, and then soft head rubs and nice aftercare.

"Aww, its okay precious angel. You're a good boy! Here, Harper will make it better. Angel, you are so cute and a good, good boy!" Harper cooed, petting Damiens hair, going inbetween his ears and underneath his bangs, anywhere we could possibley pet. Damien meowed and wiped away his tears.

Harper kissed his boyfriend and helped him get changed into a new outfit as he was still a little weak. "But you know what, you'll have some good bruises, right. Thats what you love: bruises." Harper said, causing Damien to smile widely at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, youre right, i love you master."

"I love you too, kitten~"


	2. A normal cat lifestyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien lives life as any cat was, this chapter will describe one of his nine lives.

 It was 8:30 AM when Damien woke up. He had fallen asleep in his normal bed: a king sized bed he shared with his boyfriend. Damien woke up Harper and dressed for his job at Taco Bell- I mean, that's the job he had chosen when he moved here. Harper kissed his boyfriend goodbye as he left for his own job at some boring fortune 500 company. 

Since he shift started at 10, Damien was real bored for 1 hour and 30 minutes. He normally just played with mice toys and sometimes jerked off. The most boring hour of his day, as he puts it. Harper texted his boyfriend when he got to work and went to work as normal. Damien pawed at the door for a bit, ate bacon, slept a bit, had a shower [unlike his boyfriend, who showered at night] and layed there. He left a little earlier at 9 30 cause he couldnt take the boredom.

At 4, his shift was over. When he got home he watched netflix until his boyfriend got home at 5. Damien greeted his boyfriend with a whats up and laid down on the couch with him to watch finding dory, which Damien enjoyed and Harper tolerated.

Harper complained he was hungry at 6 so Damien got up to make dinner. He just made some microwave popcorn and leftover spaghetti as he was having a lazy day. After they had finished eating, Damien went to the bathroom in the litter box even though he wasnt in kitten attire. He yearned for kittenism so he changed into a pink tank top and panties and asked his boyfriend to put his tail in.

Now everyone knows: if you give a cat a buttplug, hes going to ask for cock. Thats a famous childrens book, you know. Well, not ask, but paw at your cock until its hard and then take the liberty of sucking you off without permission. Which leads to you throat-fucking the ever-loving shit out of him.

Well, at least thats what happened when Harper put in the tail. You know what happened next, as I just described it. So yeah, Harper throat-fucked his boyfriend until he came into his mouth. Damien then crawled off to the bedroom which Harper followed suit.

After presenting his asshole to Harper, he used his precum as lube to start fingering himself to turn back on Harper. Harper, who was already semihard before, was now dripping with precum. However, wanting to see his boyfriend finger fuck himself, he let Damien continue.

Damien caught onto this notion and turned so his stomach was facing Harper. Damien took some lube from the dresser and wet his fingers with it before laying back down with his legs over his head and inserting three fingers inside himself. Damien stifled a few small moans, letting the bigger moans be heard, fucking himself with his fingers.

But three fingers just werent enough for him, but he knew he had to cum for cock. Damien reached into the drawer again and pulled out a 6 inch vibrator which he applied lube heavily to. Even though a cock-like object was now entering him, it had no benefits of a real cock.

After turning on the vibrator, he took of his shirt and began playing with his chest with one hand and palming his dick with the other one. The combined stimulation, albeit weak stimulation, was enough to make him shoot a small load of cum onto his chest.

As Harper had been pumping his cock, too, he soon shot his cum on Damien's chest, as well. "Its time for your reward." Harper hummed as he began to help remove the toy from his tight anus.

Harper begun lining his cock with the small pink entrance, teasing Damien with his tip before sticking in all 8 inches into him. "Meooow its sho big and hard~" Damien cooed as it entered him. He had also begun jacking himself off. Harper removed Damien's hands and started to Jack him off for him, which left Damiens hands free to wrap around his love.

"I wuv you-" Damien mustered, leaning in for a kiss. "Thats an awkward thing to say during sex." Harper teased, accepting the kiss. "Who cares?" Moaned Damien as he pulled away. Damien was clearly a very emotional sexual devient.

"Harder! Harder! Ahh grind right there- right there~"

"Man you like sex." He teased again, thrusting harder into him. Damien was in too much euphoria to laugh or even slap him. Harper was pretty sure he had gone deaf in pleasure at that point. Damien was often a person to get blurry vision and blurry sound from pleasure alone.

"Pwease dont stop~!" Damien moaned, clearly in a daze. "I wont bitch." Harper moaned, cumming inside him. "Meeeow~!" Damien purred, cumming as well.

"That felt good."

"Good!? GOOD!? Man, babe, you were moaning so hard he sounded like you first time again!"

"Oh sorry, didnt remember. Kinda blacked out at the end there." Damien apologized. "I could tell, yeah." Harper facepalmed. Damien flashes a smile apologetically.

"Its fine, baby." Harper said with an empathetic face. "Thanks for blackout-worthy sex then sweety." Damien winked. "Now hug me cause my butt hurts." Damien and Harper laughed at that, falling asleep at only 7 o'clock


End file.
